1. Field
A cooker with a gasket is disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, cookers are a type of kitchen utensil, whereby food or other items are cooked by heating the food using a heating source. The cookers may be largely classified into an electric cooker, which heats food using electricity, and a gas cooker, which heats food using heat generated by burning a gas, according to a type of a heat source for heating food.
The electric cooker uses either a heater that generates heat from electricity supplied thereto as a heat source for heating food or an induction heating method using a working coil. The gas cooker uses a burner that generates heat by combusting a gas supplied thereto as a heat source for heating food.
Representative examples of the gas cooker are a gas range, in which at least one burner is provided on a top surface thereof and a container that accommodates food is placed on a top of the burner, and a gas oven range, in which a burner is provided in a top thereof to form a cooktop unit or cooktop and an oven unit or oven, which is a closed cooking space, is integrally formed with the bottom of the cooktop unit.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0122016, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a cooker in which a cooktop unit configured as a closed burner is formed on a top thereof, an oven unit including an oven chamber opened/closed by an oven door is formed below the cooktop unit, and a control unit or controller configured to control driving of the cooker is provided in front of the cooktop unit and above the oven unit, and coupled to the cooktop unit to be in contact with a front end of the cooktop unit. However, in the above structure, a connection unit or connector is formed between the control unit and the cooktop unit. Thus, when a foreign substance generated when food is cooked at the cooktop unit boils over from the cooktop unit, the foreign substance may penetrate an inside of the control unit or a gap in the connection unit between the control unit and the cooktop unit, and thus, flow into the oven chamber.